


Make Thine Eyes Close

by Mewwy



Series: Codas for Season 3 [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Phone Angst, coda 3.06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewwy/pseuds/Mewwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the father/daughter dance with Grace Danny goes home.<br/>Coda 3.06.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Thine Eyes Close

Danny was sitting on his couch staring into space. After taking Grace home he hadn't wanted to go back to Steve's, so instead he went to his apartment. There was dust everywhere and maybe even a few cobwebs. It was the first time in a week he had been home and even though he wasn’t the best housekeeper in the world, Danny still managed to keep it clean. But Danny had been spending a lot of time at Steve's house recently, and more specifically in Steve's bed.

Scrubbing his face he stood up and decided he would clean it up tomorrow since it was Saturday. Grabbing his coat he wandered into the bedroom and hung it up. Placing his wallet, keys and phone on the night table Danny moved back across the room. Removing his slacks and button down Danny put them in the laundry knowing full well he’d have to wash them tomorrow. Tomorrow would be a spring cleaning day, or maybe tonight.

Danny eyed the bed wearily. He was alone now and he wasn't sure he was going to be able to sleep. Even though it was a little after midnight he crawled into bed, propped himself up, and grabbed his cell phone from the night table. Punching in Steve's number he knew the other man would be awake, but instead of hitting send he stared at it. Letting out a sigh he cancelled the call and laid the phone back down. He couldn’t do this; couldn't call Steve in the middle of the night. The decision to not go to Steve's was a mistake, but Danny wouldn't wake him up.

Lying down, Danny snuggled under his single sheet and closed his eyes, only to have them pop back open a few seconds later. When he closed his eyes he saw the bomb and Steve's terrified eyes, but also his fearless face. Danny knew it was the wrong day to bring up Grace and how she had died. September 11th was so bad for many reasons, but that he had lost his partner because they hadn't had backup was the worst feeling in the world. It was one of the reasons he was such a stickler for backup, and maybe now Steve would understand.

Staring at the ceiling he rolled back to his side. The view in his head didn't really change. Seeing his old partner, Grace, dead like that, the tower smoking and then the second tower and finally the vest bomb! Shifting again Danny tried to find a comfortable spot, but everywhere he looked he just saw the past. Everyone in the department had been evaluated for PTSD after 9/11. It was mandatory because they had all lost brothers and sisters that day. Naming Grace after his partner was something Rachel had suggested to him. Something to keep her alive she had said.

Tossing and turning Danny kept sneaking looks at the clock. A little after 2am his phone rang. He was thankful for the interruption in his thoughts and hoped it was a case. Not that he craved anything that would drag him out of bed at 2am, he automatically reached for the phone, sighing tiredly into the mouthpiece. "Williams." 

"Danno?"

A soft breath escaped out of him. "Steve?"

"Hey."

"Hey yourself," Danny echoed.

"I missed you tonight," Steve confessed. 

Danny chuckled. "I should've come over after the dance, but I just didn't feel like being over emotional. So I came home and now all I’m doing is dwelling."

Only silence was heard with barely the sounds of soft breathing through the phone. 

"You scared me today Danny." Steve confessed.

Danny nodded in the dark, "Scared myself something awful, too."

"Why not come here anyway? You’re always over emotional anyhow."

A wry chuckle escaped Danny’s lips.

"Tell me another story Danny."

"I'm afraid one story per day is my maximum Steve."

Steve sighed. "Then talk to me."

"The dance was amazing. My daughter is a dancing fool."

Steve chuckled. "Just like you."

"Yes." A laugh. "Just like me."

"I would've liked to have seen that. What did you wear?"

"Ha ha ha. You asked me that earlier." Danny reminded him. 

"But you wouldn't tell me. Said you didn't want to jinx anything."

"Well, I guess we didn't jinx anything. I made it in time to have a civil conversation with Rachel while waiting to pick Grace up."

"What did you talk about?"

"She thanked me for taking Grace to the dance. That it was all Grace talked about since she got the invite at school." Danny chuckled. "Then she made a remark about my suit coat."

"You wore a suit?" Steve chuckled quietly. "Even the tie? Danno you gotta lighten up!"

"I will have you know I wore it open collared. No tie in sight."

Both men laughed. "Tell me there are pictures? I want to see Grace's dress."

"Yes, there are pictures Steven. Rachel took some with her camera and my phone. Also there was a professional photographer at the door and everyone got their portrait taken. So we have pictures." Pulling his phone away from his ear Danny quickly swiped through it to the pictures. He found that nights pictures and quickly emailed one to Steve. "You have mail."

Steve heard the ding and checked his phone. There was a picture from Rachel's foyer with Danny and Grace posed at the bottom of the stairs. Both look happy and amazing. "I could nuzzle that neck all night."

Danny chuckled softly. "Oh, I believe you have, but then again I was a little upset with the bruises you left."

"Ha ha. Yes, I do remember that morning", Steve teased. 

Danny shifted in bed until he was lying on his side then asked, "What are you thinking?"

"That Grace should have been here to see my Grace born."

"Damn man, I'm sorry". Steve said with genuine empathy. 

Shaking his head Danny was exasperated. "I thought I buried all this." Sighing and staring at his clock radio Danny said, "I had to go through a review after she died. I killed two men and lost my partner. IA was a nightmare. Having Rachel there helped, but it wasn't the same." Danny fell into silence.

Steve stated plainly. "Rachel didn't understand. Wasn't one of the brotherhood?" 

"Yes. That and so much more."

Both men fell to silence as they remembered fallen comrades, bad decisions, lost friends and family just sharing breath in the dark on their phones. How much time passed Danny wouldn't know. Steve's breathing was deep and even. Sighing he rolled over again to stare at the far wall. Hearing the bedclothes rustle from his end Steve asked sympathetically. "You okay?" 

"No. I should've gone home."

"I miss you Danny." 

"Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you walk away today?" Danny finally asked.

"Because I love you." Steve conceded. 

A soft sigh escaped from Danny, "For Grace?"

Silence.

"Steve?" Danny probed, wondering if the call had been dropped. 

"She has Rachel and Stan." He paused then with a sharp intake of breath. "I only have you."

"That isn't true." Danny so badly wanted to reach out and hold Steve.

"Danny." Steve said softly with a gentle warning in his voice to Danny. 

"You have Chin, Kono, Mary, Grace, Cath, and, well I could include your Mom when she isn't playing games. There are a lot of people in your life Steve. You have so many people."

A cynical huff escaped Steve’s mouth. "There's only one person who I want to live for."

"Steve." What do you say to that? That someone loves you that much. "I love you too."

Silence descends again, but this time it feels a little less heavy. "I miss you in my arms." Steve whispers in the dark.

"I should have come home." Danny sighs sadly. "I'm sorry."

"I understand. Your head is in a bad place. Mine is too. I almost lost you today."

"Ha! We almost got lost together."

"Yeah", then a quiet laugh followed. "You know after I told Cath about us I was worried."

"Why?"

"You said it once. Other than Chin, Kono, Kamekona and Max no one really knew about us."

"So?"

"Telling her made this real. There is no cover anymore. You're all mine."

"You're mine."

"Yeah, but for the first time I wasn't hiding, using Cath for more than favors."

"Oh, she so wasn’t happy with you today." Danny chuckled. 

"No. No, she wasn't." Steve sighs. "But she has access to military surveillance we don't."

"You've got to stop using her for favors Steve." Danny grunted as he rolled on his back. "She's a friend of yours now. You need to treat her as such."

"I know. It's just how our relationship has always been in the past."

Scrubbing his chin Danny grimaces in the dark. "Steve. She's your friend now. Not a friend with benefits. Even if those benefits included Military Intelligence stuff. When you were in the Navy full time I could see it, but now you have other avenues you can access."

"Yeah", he quiets and Danny waits him out. It's hard losing a lover anytime, but especially one who is so helpful. "I can still ask her for favors?"

Laughing truly, for the first time since dancing with Grace, Danny suggested, "I think you should work on just being friends. Maybe in the future you'll be at a place you can ask for favors, but she was pissed. I know it was easier calling her, but Steve - you just broke it off with her."

"Okay. Okay. I get the point. Work on the friendship. Use Homeland Security next time. See? I can learn."

Danny chuckles at that. "No, you can't, but that is why you have me."

Steve laughs at that, their moods shifting finally from the events of the day. "You're right."

Settling down Danny sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I know, love."

"Do you also know what this day has taught me?"

"Don't jump in front of a vest bomb?" Steve deadpanned 

A groan from Danny.

"Too soon?"

"Yes, you goof!" Danny shook his head in the dark, but smiled tenderly "That you're at my side forever."

"Till death do us part Danno."

"I love you."

 

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta StaceyK1968 she makes me look fabulous. All errors are mine :) cause sometimes I don't listen :)
> 
> Concrit and comments are always welcome.


End file.
